


Donde dejaste tu corazón

by kxtxrsis



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtxrsis/pseuds/kxtxrsis
Summary: La búsqueda de la piedra Fénix y el cuerpo de Elena, provocará que los caminos de viejos conocidos se crucen y se desate el conflicto.Viejas alianzas se ponen a prueba así como las enemistades de entonces, para explorar el nuevo camino común que se abre ante ellos.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Llegada

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, antes de nada ¡HOLA!  
> Esta es la primera historia que publico aquí y la verdad es que la clasificaría como AU porque he movido las circunstancias como me ha dado la gana para que cuadrase con la idea que yo tenía y quería narrar (espero que durante los capitulos, que en principio serán cuatro, aclare cualquier posible duda que surja).  
> Algunos detalles a tener en cuenta son que NO hay embarazo de Caroline y que Alaric no sobrevivió a la boda tampoco porque me da pereza escribir sobre él (perdón supongo LOL)  
> No sé si los personajes me han quedado bien o algo OOC pero espero que disfrutéis de esta historia como yo de escribirla.  
> Empezamos :)

—No puedo creerme que esté de nuevo en este pueblo infernal.  
Con un bufido, Rebekah dejó caer su pesado equipaje en el vestíbulo de la enorme mansión Mikaelson en Mystic Falls, deshabitada desde que los originales pusieron rumbo a Nueva Orleans en busca de la famosa redención de Niklaus.  
Sonriendo, Kol pasó junto a ella dirigiéndose a las grandes escaleras con sus maletas en la mano y Davina tras él, observándolo todo maravillada a pesar del polvo y las telarañas que llenaban el espacio.  
—Venga hermanita, estás deseando ver al quarterback y lo sabemos todos, no te hagas la dura.  
—Ruego que mantengamos nuestros asuntos personales al margen mientras dure esta expedición — interrumpió Elijah a los hermanos más jóvenes entrando él también en el enorme vestíbulo con una maleta de mano. — Expedición que sigo sin comprender por qué es tan multitudinaria.  
Rebekah lo miró, sorprendida.  
—Fuiste tú quien se empeñó en que todos los hermanos deberíamos venir.  
—Exacto, hermanos—recalcó— y aquí hay de todo menos eso.  
Ambos se giraron ante la voz de Klaus que entraba en la casa con Camille pisándole los talones, la valiente camarera se había empeñado en acompañarlos, convencida de que Klaus sin ella, dejaría un sinfín de cadáveres a su paso en busca de la dichosa piedra fénix que estaban buscando.  
En el piso superior, se escuchó como una puerta se cerraba apresuradamente y gracias a la audición vampírica, la voz de Kol llegó clara hasta los oídos de los tres originales que estaban abajo.  
—Querida, no entres ahí, es el estudio de Nik y es muy obsesivo con su arte.  
Klaus supo en seguida que Kol le estaba haciendo por primera vez en su vida un favor. El estudio bien sabía él, estaba lleno de cuadros de una chica que no era Cami y si Davina lo veía, no tardaría en contárselo a su amiga, provocando conflictos que no tenía ganas de resolver, sobre todo porque no le debía explicaciones a nadie.  
Freya fue la última en entrar a la mansión, siguiendo a Marcel que lanzó un silbido mientras giraba sobre si mismo en el vestíbulo.  
—No está mal lo que hicisteis aquí, nada mal.  
—Recomiendo instalarnos y comenzar con la tarea que nos ocupa.  
—Y yo recomiendo que me llevéis a comer primero si queréis que sea útil de alguna manera — concluyó Freya, de bastante mal humor. Rebekah se rio y Klaus los ignoró a todos, subiendo por las escaleras.  
—Conozco el sitio perfecto, hermana — le aseguró Rebekah a la bruja original, recuperando su equipaje y comenzando su ascenso. Camille y Marcel la siguieron, dejando a Freya y Elijah solos en la planta principal.  
—Estás preocupado.  
—Así es, hermana. Este pueblo ha sido la condena de muchísimos durante siglos y ahora nosotros traemos a nuestra familia completa y a gente de la que encargarnos porque de un modo u otro nos preocupamos por ellos. Considero que ha sido estúpido venir con tanto equipaje emocional.  
—Bueno, Davina y Marcel son perfectamente capaces de defenderse de cualquier cosa. Él es mayor que casi cualquier vampiro y Davina es una bruja increíblemente poderosa.  
—Mystic Falls está sitiado de peligros Freya, es algo que no podrás comprender porque no has vivido lo suficiente en este pueblo. El poder de Davina no es nada comparado con el linaje Bennet y te aseguro que la edad de Marcel no supone ningún impedimento para esta gente. Los he visto derribar a Niklaus varias veces y apenas sin esfuerzo.  
Freya frunció el ceño, preocupada también. Confiaba en las capacidades de su familia de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, pero la inseguridad de Elijah con respecto al plan a mano, solo le creaba más preocupación de la que ya tenía.  
Escucharon un golpe en la puerta y antes de que pudiera parpadear Elijah había abierto la puerta y tenía a Jackson contra la pared estrujándole el cuello.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Elijah.  
La voz de Hayley hizo que el original soltase a Jackson rápidamente y se dirigiese a la recién llegada. Freya se acercó deprisa, preguntando por el paradero de su sobrina.  
—La he dejado con Mary en el pantano, estará a salvo hasta que volvamos. No quería que vinieseis aquí sin mí. Puedo ayudar.  
Freya vio como las emociones pasaban por la cara de su hermano. Sabía que sentía alivio de tenerla allí con ellos, pero a su vez, su preocupación por haber viajado más personas de las necesarias hasta Mystic Falls lo consumía.  
—Freya, instálate si quieres que te lleve a comer a alguna parte — gritó Rebekah desde el piso superior, sacando a los hermanos de su ensimismamiento. Hayley ayudó a Jackson a recomponerse y ambos siguieron a los originales por las escaleras con sus equipajes. 

—No vas a ser el cebo de un megalómano psicópata —gruñó Bonnie.  
—Ni que fuese la primera vez que hago algo así — contestó Caroline, mientras aplicaba polvos en su rostro.  
Bonnie la observó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su amiga estaba espectacular con un vestido largo hasta el suelo de color burdeos. Era sencillo, con tirantes finos y con tan solo unas aberturas en la cintura. No pudo evitar felicitarse a si misma ante la idea de asaltar el vestidor de Katherine una vez que esta se murió. Tétrico, pero increíblemente lucrativo.  
Ella, a su vez, había elegido un vestido azul Klein de raso con un escote profundo, que tenía pequeñas intrincaciones en pedrería negra en la cintura, de la misma longitud que el de Caroline. La espalda del vestido era lo más llamativo, siendo caída al estilo griego, pero creando una firme sujeción con dos tiras cruzadas en el centro más finas. Una delicia.  
—Care, no es lo mismo ni por asomo. Sabes que Klaus estaba obsesionado contigo y jamás te habría hecho daño — ante la mirada a través del espejo de Caroline, Bonnie continuó — al menos no daño permanente tal como la muerte. Julian no va a tener reparos en arrancarte el corazón y destrozar ese precioso vestido.  
—¡Oye! ¿Me estás diciendo que te preocupa más un trozo de tela que tu amiga? — cuestionó Caroline con fingida indignación. Bonnie se mantuvo mortalmente seria.  
—No es cualquier trozo de tela, es un J. Mendel — la bruja tuvo que evitar el zapato que su amiga acababa de lanzar en su dirección y ambas estallaron en carcajadas hasta que unos toques en la puerta, seguidos por la aparición de Stefan las distrajeron de su charla anterior.  
—¿Están las damas preparadas? — quiso saber el chico, enfundado en un esmoquin negro que le sentaba como un guante.  
—Yo sí, pero Miss Mystic tarda una eternidad en arreglarse — bufó Bonnie, levantándose de la cama y acompañando a Stefan al salón de la mansión Lockwood, donde ahora residían todos ellos.  
Allí la recibieron Damon, Matt, Enzo y Tyler, todos vestidos de la misma forma que Stefan. La bruja se sorprendió ante la presencia de Enzo, pues era bien sabido que había estado de parte de los herejes desde que los sacaron del mundo prisión y así se lo hizo saber al vampiro.  
—Julian no es santo de mi devoción y me gustaría muchísimo ser parte activa en su muerte, por no decir que me encantaría arrancarle el corazón y clavarlo con una pica en mi jardín para verlo todos los días.  
Bonnie y Matt hicieron una mueca, Damon se rió y Tyler y Stephan pusieron los ojos en blanco.  
—¿Estamos listos? Es casi la hora — dijo Jeremy entrando por la puerta principal igualmente trajeado. Todos asintieron.  
—A ver, recapitulemos — comenzó Stefan — Damon y yo seremos la distracción general, mientras Ty, Jeremy y Matt seréis el respaldo. Enzo, tú con Care y Bonnie, por si acaso algo sale mal. No les quites el ojo de encima.  
—Tranquilo, colega. Quitarles los ojos de encima no será una opción — dijo mientras observaba a Caroline bajar las escaleras. Bonnie se puso junto a él.  
—¿Necesitas un babero o puedes contener la saliva dentro de tu bocaza?  
—No hay que ponerse celosa, brujita. Hay Enzo suficiente para todas.  
—Por desgracia, hay Enzo.  
—Ouch — intervino Damon, riéndose sin parar.  
—¿Nos vamos ya? — preguntó Caroline llegando hasta ellos y sonriendo, totalmente tranquila a pesar de lo que iban a hacer esa misma tarde. Todos confirmaron y así, abandonaron la mansión Lockwood. 

Cuando los originales y compañía atravesaron las puertas del Mystic Grill, en seguida notaron los cambios que había sufrido el local en su ausencia pero no fueron capaces de ir mucho más allá pues una camarera con un uniforme claramente de gala llegó hasta ellos con un portapapeles en la mano.  
—Nombres.  
Rebekah bufó, dispuesta a decirle a aquella camarera quién eran ellos de una manera… Mikaelson pero Elijah intervino antes de que pudiera hacerlo.  
—No creo que aparezcamos en ninguna lista, señorita. Pero nos va a dejar pasar y comer igualmente.  
La camarera repitió la orden en seguida y con una sonrisa les acompañó hasta una mesa en la esquina. Hayley miró a su alrededor sorprendida ante la elegante decoración. En todo su tiempo en Mystic Falls, jamás había visto el bar por excelencia arreglado de esa manera.  
Las mesas, habitualmente cuadradas de madera más que vieja, habían sido sustituidas por otras redondas, vestidas con mantelería blanca y centros de mesa. Las sillas, ahora eran negras de cuero, mullidas y cómodas y del techo, caían pequeñas cortinas de lucecitas que parecían lluvia de oro.  
Junto a la barra, decorada de la misma manera sobria y elegante, había un grupo de personas vestido de etiqueta y Hayley sintió sus miradas clavadas en ellos. No sabía si por ir vestidos de forma inapropiada o porque eran forasteros pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras se sentaba junto a Jackson, que le dio un firme apretón a su mano.  
Camille lo miraba todo boquiabierta. Había escuchado hablar de Mystic Falls incontables veces pero aquel pueblecito que ella había imaginado, estaba superando cualquier expectativa. Por ahora ya había visto una mansión enorme y preciosa y ahora estaba en un local espectacular pero que según le habían contado era un bar de mala muerte. No sabía que esperar de los locales que los originales considerasen de alta alcurnia.  
Davina y Kol estaban enfrascados en su propia conversación, ignorando a todos los demás mientras este le recomendaba a su chica qué platos probar de la carta que tenían disponible.  
—Dudo mucho que esa carta te sirva de algo hoy Kol, es evidente que hay algún eventillo de los que les gustan aquí — dijo Rebekah, sentada entre Marcel y Freya. Klaus no pudo evitar reírse.  
—¿De los que les gustan aquí? Como si no disfrutases como una enana con todo esto tú también hermanita.  
—Disfruto cuando estoy involucrada y bien vestida. Hoy no es el caso.  
—Bueno, si te consuela, eres la que mejor vestida va de todos — le dijo Freya para apaciguarla, Rebekah la miró con cariño y sonrió. Lo mejor que le había pasado a la vampiro original era recuperar a su hermana mayor.  
Estaba dispuesta a contestarle cuando vio entrar por la puerta a Stefan, Damon y Matt. Rápidamente, alcanzó la mano de Klaus por encima de la mesa, para que mirase a la puerta igual que ella.  
Los tres chicos entraron como si el local les perteneciese y bueno, a juzgar por los años que Matt había trabajado allí, bien podía ser suyo.  
Una de las chicas que había estado en la barra, se acercó a ellos. Era alta y delgada, con el cabello rubio oscuro liso y vestida en un sobrio, y, según Rebekah, aburridísimo, vestido negro.  
—Espero que vengáis con ánimo de celebrar a Julian y nada más — escucharon que les decía a los recién llegados. Los vampiros de Nueva Orleans se tensaron al escuchar ese nombre, pues era parte de su misión.  
—Val-Val venimos a una fiesta, relájate. Cualquiera diría que llevas sin mover los muelles de tu cama desde que Stefi te hizo el bombo — contestó Damon con su sonrisa maliciosa característica en la cara. Stefan lo miró mal y Valerie se limitó a darle un aneurisma.  
Vieron acercarse a las otras dos chicas que estaban en la barra al grupo en la entrada y como le pedían a Valerie que no hiciese un escándalo, dejando esta de atacar a Damon. Matt intervino entonces, sugiriendo unas copas todos juntos para suavizar los ánimos y Rebekah se encontró sonriendo, reconociendo la actitud pacifica de Matt a pesar de los años.  
Lo vio mirar hacia atrás y que la puerta se abriese justo entonces, dejando entrar a Bonnie del brazo de Tyler. La chica morena de pelo largo de antes, se acercó a la bruja Bennet que le devolvió el saludo únicamente diciendo su nombre —Nora—. Rebekah en seguida se lanzó a agarrar a Hayley que se disponía a arrancarle la cabeza al chico que había intentado acabar con la vida de su hija antes incluso de nacer.  
Todos en la mesa lo reconocieron, habiendo pasado sus días en Nueva Orleans planeando la destrucción de Klaus. Todos menos Davina, Cami y Jackson, que no entendían muy bien que estaba pasando.  
—Déjame acabar con esa rata — gruñó Hayley. Klaus se rio, llevándose la copa que por fin les habían servido, a los labios.  
—Pensaba que era tu amigo — le dijo tras dar un sorbo.  
—Lo era antes de lo que hizo.  
—Supongo que las traiciones tienen eso. Que piden venganza — concluyó Klaus, haciendo que la chica se sintiese mal en seguida. Era consciente de que ella había sido la primera en traicionar a Tyler con todo lo de Silas y los híbridos pero quería pensar que sus intenciones habían sido más nobles que las del hombre lobo. Aún así no dijo nada y se hundió en su asiento.  
Jackson los miró a ambos, sin entender, pero puso su mano sobre el muslo de Hayley, infundiéndole su apoyo sin palabras. Ella le sonrió con los labios apretados, evitando mirar a Elijah que no les quitaba los ojos de encima.  
Cuando devolvieron su atención al grupo de la puerta, vieron que se estaban mezclando entre la gente. Bonnie estaba con Nora y Matt hablando mientras un camarero les servía copas de champagne. Stefan estaba con Damon en la barra, bebiendo bourbon mientras supervisaban la sala y Tyler hablaba con un Jeremy recién llegado en murmullos acelerados. Vieron que Tyler se pasaba las manos por el pelo, nervioso y que lanzaba miradas furtivas a Valerie y la otra chica, que acompañaban a un hombre de color en la barra nuevamente.  
La puerta se volvió a abrir y entró la persona que todos estaban esperando. El grupo de Nueva Orleans se vio sorprendido ante la felicitación grupal coreada ante la entrada de Julian. La fiesta de cumpleaños de un vampiro nunca debería ser el lugar para un enfrentamiento, pero no les quedaba más remedio. Total, ya había tenido muchas celebraciones.  
Julian junto sus manos como en una plegaria y cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía, inclino la cabeza repetidamente en forma de agradecimiento silencioso a todos los asistentes que habían ido llegando al bar desde que ellos estaban allí.  
Elijah se tensó al ver a la mayoría del grupo de Mystic Falls en la dichosa fiesta, vestidos para la ocasión, pues supuso que estaban en buenos términos con Julian si habían sido invitados y así lo expuso a sus aliados. Freya asintió, digiriendo la nueva información. Marcel frunció el ceño y Kol lanzó una carcajada al aire que fue disimulada por la alta música que sonaba.  
—¿Crees que los Salvatore están de parte de alguien que no sean ellos mismos?  
—La lealtad familiar es algo que valoramos mucho en esta familia, Kol.  
—No me refiero a eso Elijah — gruñó el hermano menor, dirigiéndole una mala mirada a Elijah. — Lo que quiero decir es que esta gente nunca ha aceptado a nadie que no fuera de su grupito y dudo mucho que estén aquí por otra cosa que no sea planear el asesinato de Julian.  
—Tiene razón. Además esa bruja le ha dado un aneurisma a Damon con solo poner un paso en el bar. Si fueran amigos, ¿lo habría hecho? —cuestionó Rebekah.  
—Supongo que cuando tienes como amigo a Damon si puedes hacerlo lo haces y ya — intervino Klaus riéndose. — No son aliados y no lo sé por lo que alega Rebekah. Lo sé por Stefan.  
—¿Te lo ha contado? — preguntó Hayley sorprendida. Klaus la miró.  
—Por supuesto que no, pero lo conozco desde hace muchísimos años y sé cuando está planeando algo.  
—Fantástico, nos fiamos de una intuición — comentó Davina, llena de sarcasmo.  
—No era necesaria tu presencia aquí, bruja, así que si te parece mal lo que yo diga u ordene, siempre puedes largarte por donde has venido.  
—Basta — medió Freya. — No hemos venido a discutir los unos con los otros. Tenemos una misión y hay que centrarnos en eso. ¿Entendido?  
La mesa se quedó en silencio nuevamente hasta que Marcel decidió romper el hielo.  
—Bueno y mientras llega el momento oportuno, ¿por qué no nos contáis más sobre estos hermanos Salvatore?  
—Debo decir, que la curiosidad también me está carcomiendo — convino Cami, compartiendo una sonrisa con el vampiro. Elijah suspiró, Klaus se llevó la copa a los labios y Rebekah puso los ojos en blanco.  
Era evidente que ninguno de los tres quería hablar de ello.  
—Son los vampiros más antiguos del pueblo. Estuvieron muchos años lejos pero vinieron detrás de una chica, Elena Gilbert, que al parecer es un doble de otra de la que ambos estuvieron enamorados y que los convirtió en vampiros, Katherine — contó Hayley, siendo la única que conocía la historia que no le importase contarla.  
—Bueno, su nombre real es Katerina pero continúa — intervino Klaus.  
—Katerina era la clave para romper la maldición de Klaus pero como lo descubrió, se convirtió en vampiro y huyó por lo que Klaus aquí no es muy fan de ella — convino la chica — los hermanos Salvatore vinieron a Mystic Falls por Elena y fue entonces cuando se empezaron a desatar las desgracias. Bonnie, esa chica del vestido azul, es una Bennet.  
—Oh Dios mío, ¿una Bennet? ¡Es la última de su linaje! Me muero por hablar con ella — interrumpió Davina, emocionada ante las noticias que le acababan de dar.  
—Nada de hablar con los pueblerinos — amenazó Klaus. Davina puso los ojos en blanco.  
—A Tyler ya le conocéis, el primer híbrido de Klaus. Katherine hizo que desatara su maldición de hombre lobo. Jeremy, el chico con el que habla, es el hermano pequeño de Elena… Y es un cazador de vampiros de la hermandad de los cinco.  
—Pensaba que estaban extintos — comentó Marcel sorprendido — ¿Cómo es que no nos está cazando a nosotros o incluso a ellos?  
—Aprendió a controlarse por su Elena, que terminó siendo vampiro igual que su mejor amiga a la que mató Katherine también para que se convirtiese. Todo, a raíz de que Damon y Stefan llegasen aquí.  
—Parecen una maldición — dijo Camille en voz baja, Freya asintió ante sus palabras.  
—Entonces, ¿todo ese grupo son seres sobrenaturales? —quiso saber Jackson. Rebekah negó.  
—Esta Matt, el chico rubio de allí. Es humano pero no es alguien con quien quieras meterte.  
—¿Lo dices porque si le hacen algo te enfadarás mucho? — preguntó Kol con ironía. Rebekah bufó.  
—Lo digo porque si atacas a Matt te pones en contra a Tyler, Bonnie, Elena y Caroline. Y si ellos están contra ti, Damon y Stefan terminarán metiéndose también y Jeremy no sabe quedarse al margen por tanto ¿Qué te queda? Exacto.  
—Son una familia y la familia está unida por y para siempre — fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Elijah en todo ese tiempo.  
La conversación en general quedó silenciada ante una nueva aparición en el bar. Stefan y Damon se enderezaron y el grupo de Nueva Orleans vio como Bonnie fruncía el ceño para en seguida mutar a una expresión neutra.  
Klaus ni se molestó en mirar hasta que Hayley le pateó por debajo de la mesa. Él era muy consciente de que ese ambiente solo lo conseguía crear ella.  
—Sé perfectamente quién acaba de entrar, no hace falta que mire para saberlo, lobita — le dijo, llamando la atención de todos en su mesa.  
—No viene sola — dijo Kol.  
Klaus miró entonces para encontrarse con un tipo que no conocía, moreno de tez pálida. Otro vampiro sin duda. Pero su atención quedó total y absolutamente clavada en Caroline. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y no se sintió decepcionado ante ella. El pelo rubio le había crecido y al llevarlo liso, caía en cascada sobre su espalda. El vestido abrazaba su cuerpo de la mejor manera, haciendo que su estatura ya más que llamativa, resaltase. Y el color… Siempre supo que la sangre era su mejor complemento.  
Vieron como Julian se acercaba sonriente hacia ellos y en seguida Klaus supo lo que estaba pasando.  
Caroline era el maldito cebo una vez más.  
Gruñó.  
Y fue entonces cuando notó que ella lo veía.


	2. Caos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año nuevo a todxs! Aquí traigo la segunda parte de esta historia que acabo de terminar hace un ratito y que se me ha terminado yendo de las manos. Efectivamente, han terminado siendo cuatro capítulos pero son enormes (sobre todo el último). Aún así espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Nuevamente me disculpo si hay algún error de coherencia o algo así, porque no tengo beta y de tanto revisarlo yo ya no veo errores. Muchas gracias por leer!

Llevaban allí cerca de dos horas y ni uno solo de la banda de Mystic Falls había reparado en su presencia a pesar de desentonar muchísimo con la falta de etiqueta y ser un grupo grande, pero a ella le había bastado un segundo para verlos. Para verlo a él.   
Vio como el vampiro moreno acariciaba la cintura de Caroline con suavidad y los celos empezaron a apoderarse de él. Además Julian tampoco parecía querer separar sus tentáculos de la chica y sintió su sangre arder.   
—Se tiene que sentir como un pollo en el asador siendo observada por todos los que quieren comprarla — murmuró Hayley.   
—Está acostumbrada, seguro que hasta lo disfruta — soltó Rebekah.   
—Cualquiera diría que le tienes envidia, hermanita.   
—¿Yo? No me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.   
—Bueno, a mi no me importaría darme una vuelta con esos zapatos — comentó Marcel entre risas, provocando que Jackson se riese también, los dos ajenos a la mirada asesina que les estaba lanzando Klaus.   
Cami no fue ajena al hecho y tampoco podía ignorar que tanto Hayley como Kol habían avisado al híbrido de que ella estaba ahí. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué no sabía de su existencia a pesar de haber escrito las memorias de Klaus?   
Por fin Julian se retiró, siendo llevado por el otro vampiro por las puertas de la cocina del bar a saber a donde y vieron como Tyler se acercaba a Caroline. El chico pasó sus manos por los brazos desnudos de la rubia y ella le sonrió rodeando con sus manos el rostro de Tyler y acercándolo a ella en lo que de primeras, parecía que iba a ser un beso.   
—Mantén el lobo dentro. Klaus está aquí — le dijo. Tyler abrió los ojos como platos y la separó levemente de él. Una pregunta escrita por todo su rostro. Caroline le indicó con la cabeza la dirección pero Tyler no miró. Pasando una mano por la cintura de la chica, la volvió a acercar a él.   
—Ve y asegúrate de que no nos destroza el plan. Necesitamos encontrar a Elena — le susurró de forma que si no tuviera oído vampírico, Caroline no lo habría escuchado.   
Al separarse, ambos comprobaron que Julian seguía fuera de combate por ahora y Caroline no dejó pasar la oportunidad para ir hecha una furia hasta ellos.   
—No deberías estar aquí — gruñó en cuanto llegó hasta ellos. Klaus sonrió ampliamente, luciendo sus hoyuelos y consiguiendo que tanto Rebekah como Caroline bufasen mientras ponían los ojos en blanco. Este gesto simultaneo no paso desapercibido para el resto de la mesa, pero se guardaron los comentarios.   
—¿Estás enfadada porque estoy rompiendo mi promesa o porque estoy interrumpiendo tus coqueteos descarados con tres hombres diferentes?   
—Lo que haga o deje de hacer, a ti no te incumbe pero te diré que me molesta tu presencia porque vas a arruinarlo todo como haces siempre — contestó Caroline poniéndose las manos en la cintura, claramente ofuscada.   
—¿Cómo hago siempre? Si no recuerdo mal, fui yo quien tuvo que intervenir un sinfín de veces para que ni tú ni tus amiguitos terminaseis muertos, amor.   
—Porque tú nos ponías en peligro y no me llames amor.   
—Siempre he pensado que le quedaba mejor “cosita deliciosa” — murmuró Kol, llevándose una mirada fulminante de Davina y otra de Klaus.   
—Anda mira, si estás vivo. Qué alegría. Yuju — le dijo Caroline llena de sarcasmo, Kol sonrió y levantó su copa hacia ella.   
—Siempre fuiste mi favorita, querida. Sobre todo porque no tuviste nada que ver en mi muerte.   
Echando un vistazo general al grupo que se sentaba a la mesa, los ojos de Caroline conectaron con los de Hayley y esta, para sorpresa de todos, agachó la cabeza.   
—Supongo que la vergüenza todavía te pesa — murmuró la rubia, dispuesta a retomar su discusión con Klaus. — Klaus, escúchame por una vez en toda tu vida, marchaos de aquí. No sé que has venido a buscar pero no es un buen momento, por favor, créeme.   
—Vamos a bailar.   
—¿Qué? ¡No! — Exclamó Caroline, mientras Klaus la arrastraba a la pista de baile. Al llegar allí, sin querer hacer una escena, aceptó la mano del híbrido y empezaron a bailar al son de la música.   
—Lleva ¿cuánto? Dos minutos en su presencia y ya lo tiene babeando como un perro por ella — gruñó Rebekah, cruzándose de brazos enfadada.   
Hayley miró a Cami y con la disculpa escrita en su rostro antes incluso de hablar, le dio la razón a la vampira original.   
—Siempre ha sido así. Sabes que cuando ella está involucrada Klaus pierde los papeles.   
—Es la chica de sus recuerdos — añadió Freya.   
—Esperad un segundo, estoy perdido.   
—Ya somos dos — le chocó Davina la copa a Jackson, que se encogió de hombros. Cami alternaba su mirada de la pareja en la pista de baile a la mesa, también interesada en saber quién era esta chica y porqué levantaba tanto revuelo.   
—¿Es humana? — preguntó.   
Kol soltó una carcajada.   
—Querida, ella es el mejor vampiro que he conocido en toda mi vida.   
—Ya empezamos — gruñó Rebekah.   
—Vamos, Bekah, reconoce que nadie a su edad tiene el control que ella tiene.   
—Si, Kol, reconozco que tiene un control del vampirismo envidiable pero os falta ponerle las alas y el halo para que Nik ya tenga excusa para arrodillarse a rezarle a la mocosa.   
—La señorita Forbes ha sido digna de todo halago que haya venido de nuestra familia, Rebekah, y de cualquier otra. Es la única a la que el vampirismo no le ha robado la humanidad.   
—¿La estás poniendo por encima de tu adorada Elena?   
—Elena no es un buen vampiro y lo sabemos todos, Bekah — intervino Kol de nuevo.   
Cruzándose de brazos, se dejó caer en su asiento.   
—Oh, está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Le tengo envidia. Ya está, lo he dicho. La he envidiado desde que vinimos aquí y la conocí. Ha tenido todo lo que yo he querido en la vida a pesar del vampirismo y para colmo Nik besa el suelo que pisa mientras a mi no me deja encontrar el amor. Supongo que es normal el resentimiento.   
Cami sintió la mano de Davina deslizarse en la suya y darle un suave apretón. Ambas amigas se miraron por un momento antes de dirigir su mirada a la pareja en la pista de baile que parecía completamente inmersa en una burbuja ajena a todo lo demás.   
—Klaus está… ¿sonriendo? —preguntó Jackson sorprendido — y me refiero a sonriendo de verdad no a esa sonrisa diabólica que usa siempre.   
Hayley soltó una carcajada y confirmo lo que Jackson estaba viendo.   
—Estás arrebatadora en ese vestido — le dijo Klaus a Caroline mientras bailaban. Ella lo miró y enarcó las cejas sonriendo.   
—Creo que debes actualizar tus frases, esa ya la has usado conmigo.  
—Vaya, ¿las anotas en un cuaderno para leértelas antes de dormir?   
—Eso es lo que te gustaría pero contraria a ti, soy joven. Tengo buena memoria.   
—Y una lengua afilada que algún día te costará la cabeza.   
—Bueno, moriré diciendo lo que pienso. No me parece mal.   
—Si de mi depende, no morirás nunca, amor.   
—Me alegra ver que pasé de ser tu sacrificio para romper tu maldición a alguien que no quieres que muera, es un halago. Ahora puedes coger a tu grupito y largarte de aquí.   
—Hemos venido a solucionar un asunto y no nos iremos hasta conseguirlo Caroline, me da igual como de inconveniente te resulte mi presencia aquí, no me voy a marchar a ninguna parte.   
Caroline bufó mientras Klaus la hacía girar sobre si misma para volver a pegarla a su cuerpo con fuerza, haciendo que el aliento se le escapase de los pulmones. Sus miradas conectaron intensamente y por un segundo, Caroline se vio de nuevo en el bosque contra el árbol que terminó roto tras ellos.   
Tragando saliva, se apartó un poco de él, pero continuaron bailando ante la atenta mirada de Stefan que bebía bourbon con Damon en la barra.   
—Inesperada pero igual puede resultar útil la visita del gran lobo feroz. Voy a hablar con Elijah a ver que puedo averiguar de por qué están aquí.   
—¿Lo has notado? Llevábamos aquí cerca de dos horas y no habíamos visto a ninguno de ellos y en cambio ella ha entrado y lo ha encontrado — dijo Stefan, amargo.   
—Hermanito, supérala. Está claro que no estáis hechos el uno para el otro o de otro modo no habríamos pasado por aquellos tiempos oscuros sin humanidad. Te lo dije antes del entierro de Liz y te lo repito ahora, cuando es la persona, lo sabes.   
Una vez dicho aquello, Damon se alejó de la barra en dirección al grupo de Nueva Orleans.   
—Elijah, un placer volver a verte.   
—Damon Salvatore, el gusto es mío — contestó Elijah, sacudiendo la mano que el vampiro residente le ofrecía.   
—Me gustaría intercambiar unas palabritas contigo ahora que tu hermano el conflictivo está entretenido, como siempre que pisa el pueblo, con nuestra barbie personal.   
—¿Recuerdas la última vez que Klaus estuvo aquí? — cuestionó Marcel sin poder evitarlo. Damon le lanzó su sonrisa ladeada típica.   
—Por supuesto, me dio una ruptura super dramática y un sinfín de chistes para hacerle a la rubia. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Fue épico.   
—Volvió tan contento a Nueva Orleans que le perdonó la vida a Thierry — informó Marcel al resto de la mesa. Damon soltó una carcajada.   
—El sexo con Care Bear siempre pone de buen humor.  
—Lo dices por experiencia ¿no? — soltó Rebekah, orgullosa de encontrar algún punto negativo en el libro de Caroline.   
—Pues mira si, pero teniendo en cuenta que aquí todos nos hemos acostado con todos, no vamos a juzgar, ¿ o si Bex? — le lanzó Damon, con un guiño, marchándose con Elijah por fin.   
—¿Te acostaste con él? ¡Pensaba que solo había sido con Stefan! — intervino Hayley sorprendida.   
—Ah, vaya, que Matt no fue el único — dijo Kol a la vez.   
Ambos se miraron y Kol abrió la boca dramáticamente.   
—Golfa — murmuró a sabiendas de que Rebekah lo escucharía y esta no tardó en golpearle la nuca con la mano provocando las risas de los presentes.   
—Entonces ella es la chica de la promesa ¿no? — preguntó Freya a Kol. Este, sonriente, asintió.   
—¿Qué promesa? — quiso saber Cami. Freya, apretó los labios, sintiéndose culpable en seguida por no haber tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de la chica que estaba con ellos y que tanto los había ayudado.   
—Mi hermano le prometió que esperaría por ella el tiempo que hiciese falta — comenzó a contar, habiendo sido testigo de esto al entrar en la mente de su hermano hace tiempo — para ser su último amor.   
—Y teniendo en cuenta que ella es inmortal… — continuó Kol.   
—Ella sería también su ultimo amor — completó Cami cabizbaja. — Pero si estaba enamorado ¿por qué nunca me habló de ella? Entiendo que fue algo muy intenso pero es pasado, no debería ocultármelo si queremos que esta relación vaya bien.   
Hayley alcanzó la mano de la camarera sobre la mesa y le dio un apretón. Rebekah se levantó y alejó del grupo en dirección a Matt que por fin se había quedado solo y los demás solo se quedaron en silencio mientras venían a Klaus bailar con una rubia que no era a la que estaban acostumbrados.   
En ese momento, la puerta de entrada voló por los aires con el cuerpo de Enzo siendo lanzado a metros de distancia. Todos los asistentes se sobresaltaron y dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar del impacto para ver entrar a Julian con el traje algo desnivelado y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.   
Caroline se separó de Klaus y fue hacia él poniendo una mano en su pecho. Julian la miró pero no se relajó.   
—¿Qué ha pasado? — le preguntó la chica. Julian se rio sin humor.   
—Lo sabes perfectamente. No hay nada que hagan estos inútiles que no haya salido de tu cerebrito, princesa.   
Caroline se tensó pero no fue capaz de contradecirlo porque Damon se lanzó contra Julian con una de las aristas de la puerta rota, dispuesto a acabar con él antes de que la atacase.   
Julian lo interceptó en seguida y le partió el cuello sin esfuerzo, dejándolo caer al suelo ante los pies de Caroline.   
Todo el mundo contenía el aliento.   
Hayley y los demás se pusieron en alerta, tratando de proteger a Cami que se había tapado la boca ante el impacto que le había provocado el encuentro.   
Klaus estaba unos cuantos pasos por detrás de Caroline, dispuesto a arrancarle las entrañas a Julian si se atrevía a atacar a la chica mientras que Elijah estaba a la espalda del hereje.   
Stefan ayudó a Enzo a ponerse de pie a pesar de la enemistad que tenían porque se encontraban enfrentando a un enemigo común y Tyler y Jeremy protegían a Matt con ayuda de Rebekah, posicionándose los tres frente a él. Bonnie estaba tras Klaus, lista para actuar.   
—Sabía que no eras un vampiro cualquiera en cuanto te conocí y fue entonces cuando debí haberte matado — gruñó Julian. Caroline, lejos de acobardarse, alzó la cabeza orgullosa y, para sorpresa de todos, se rio. —¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas seguir con esta pantomima para proteger a esta panda de imbéciles?   
Bonnie eligió ese momento para atacar, sabía que Julian iba a estallar en cualquier momento y era mejor haberlo debilitado antes de que pudiese dañar a Caroline. El aire comenzó a arremolinarse en torno a ella, moviendo las luces y los manteles, además del cabello de los asistentes que salvo unos cuantos, no entendían que estaba sucediendo.   
—Dile a tu bruja que pare — continuó el hereje, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Caroline. — Está malgastando sus fuerzas para pararme el corazón.   
Caroline miró a Bonnie y con un gesto de su mano casi imperceptible, hizo lo que Julian le pedía. Bonnie se detuvo, sorprendida porque Caroline estuviese cediendo.   
—¿lo ves? Te obedecen. Incluso el imbécil de Lorenzo, que ha estado toda su vida enamorado de Lillian, siente lealtad hacia ti — contó, acercándose a Caroline, que le aguantó la mirada sin miedo. —Apostaría a que es por tus artes en el dormitorio.   
—¿Te importaría repetir eso, amigo? — la voz de Klaus había descendido un par de tonos y aquellos que lo conocían, sabían que no avisaba nada bueno.   
—¿Es que estás sordo? —inquirió Julian, girándose para mirarlo — ¿y quién demonios eres tú?   
—Supongo que la edad me pasa factura ya, mil años son muchos ¿no es así? — contestó Klaus, enlazando sus manos a la espalda y acercándose peligrosamente al hereje. — Respecto a tu otra pregunta, verás, podría decirse que soy un demonio en mi mismo. Klaus Mikaelson me llaman.   
El color abandonó el rostro de Julian mientras digería las palabras de su interlocutor. Klaus se regodeo ante el miedo que empezaba a contorsionar la cara del hereje pero el placer no le duró mucho tiempo pues, del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Julian acababa de sacar lo que parecía roble blanco tallado en forma de pinza para el pañuelo. Era pequeño, de un palmo quizás, pero era más que suficiente para acabar con su vida.   
La guerra se desató entonces con los herejes atacando con su magia a todo aquel que pudiesen y los vampiros secuaces de Julian entrando en escena.   
Marcel golpeo la mesa donde habían estado sentados derribando todas las bebidas, para usarla de parapeto. Hayley y Jackson hicieron destellar sus irises en amarillo, dispuestos a atacar a todo el que se acercase a ellos. Cami en seguida corrió a ocultarse tras la mesa y Davina se quedó con ella, para protegerla en caso de necesidad. Kol beso a su chica en la cabeza y se dirigió a la batalla.   
Elijah había arrancado un par de corazones y decapitado a otros tantos cuando vio a Hayley morder a uno de los aliados de Julian mientras que con el pie, aplastaba la tráquea de otro hasta separar la cabeza del cuerpo.   
Jackson tenía más complicaciones con un vampiro claramente entrenado mejor que los demás pero cuando Kol se deshizo del suyo, atravesó el pecho del enemigo del híbrido y le arrancó el corazón.   
Freya no se quedaba atrás y con giros de muñeca, avanzaba rápidamente rompiendo cuellos a su paso.   
Stefan y Enzo se enfrentaban a Mary Louise y Beau, con bastante dificultad debido a la magia de los herejes y Rebekah, Tyler y Jeremy luchaban contra otros cuantos vampiros. Tyler hacía uso de la fuerza no letal, no queriendo desatar la maldición de hombre lobo nuevamente y le lanzaba a Jeremy los vampiros debilitados para que este acabase con ellos. Tarea fácil para el cazador.   
Matt a pesar de no tener ningún poder sobrehumano, se defendía como podía de los vampiros que corrían a atacarlo al ver que no tenía defensa con los demás ocupados luchando. Había roto una silla y con las patas como estacas, estaba acabando con más de un vampiro enemigo.   
Por su parte, Caroline y Bonnie estaban haciendo lo propio, limitándose la rubia a romper cuellos debido a la culpabilidad que aún sentía por sus actos bajo el influjo de la inmunidad apagada. Bonnie los tenía a ralla con su magia, mientras intentaba a su vez contener los ataques de Valerie y Nora.   
Pasaron lo que Cami sintió que habían sido horas y los sonidos de la batalla mermaban poco a poco. Asomándose sobre la mesa con Davina, vio que la mayoría de los vampiros enemigos estaban muertos o al menos, inconscientes en el suelo, pero quedaban algunos rezagados aun luchando con Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Marcel y la chica rubia del vestido burdeos.   
Stefan llevaba a su hermano con ayuda de Enzo a una esquina del bar y se quedaban con él, mientras que la chica Bonnie llevaba a Matt, Tyler y Jeremy a la puerta de la cocina, dispuestos a salir por detrás.   
Los herejes estaban fuera de combate también. Todos a excepción de uno.   
Klaus y Julian ocupaban el centro del local, desafiándose mutuamente sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro moviéndose en círculos manteniendo la distancia entre ellos. Cuando Julian atacó, Klaus lo pudo esquivar fácilmente y le rompió la muñeca izquierda sin contar con que el contacto habría sido suficiente para que Julian absorbiese magia del híbrido.   
Por medio de un hechizo rápido, el hereje inmovilizó a Klaus contra una de las columnas del bar. Cami contuvo el aliento al ver a Julian sacar el roble blanco nuevamente y acercarlo peligrosamente al pecho de Klaus.   
Hayley y Jackson estaban en la otra punta del bar, incapaces de llegar a tiempo para salvar a Klaus por más velocidad sobrenatural que tuviesen. Elijah estaba luchando por su vida, así como Kol y Rebekah, que a pesar de que acababa de librarse de su enemigo, tampoco podría ser capaz de salvar a su hermano por lo que cuando vio la situación solo pudo gritar.   
—¡NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo <3


	3. Piel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste. La verdad es que no pretendía que fuese una historia tan larga pero cuando empecé a narrar esta idea, tomó vida propia. Ojalá sea de vuestro agrado, dejadmelo saber con un comentario <3

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante para todos, pero sobre todo para Klaus, que sintió la estaca atravesar las primeras capaz de piel en camino de llegar hasta su corazón. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que Julian abría la boca buscando aire, reflejándose en su rostro una expresión que Klaus conocía muy bien y cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo carente de vida solo confirmó su sospecha.   
Sintió como su cuerpo recuperaba movilidad mientras observaba como frente a él, estaba el corazón de Julian, envuelto en la mano de Caroline.   
Todo el bar guardó silencio y fueron testigos de cómo la chica soltaba el corazón lentamente, despegando uno a uno sus dedos de la carne ensangrentada. Con un ruido sordo, el corazón golpeó el suelo y ella abandonó el local.   
Cami seguía en shock. Había dado por hecho que el híbrido moriría y por un segundo supo que el mismo Klaus se había rendido ante su inminente muerte. Vio el alivio en Rebekah cuando esta se dejó caer al suelo cabizbaja, en Kol que respiró hondo mirando a su hermano y en Elijah, que sacó su pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre de las manos sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su familia.   
Freya corrió a los brazos de Klaus que la recibió cerrando los ojos e impregnándose en ella, pero duró poco. Apartándola con suavidad, se miraron y Freya asintió, sabiendo las intenciones de su hermano sin necesidad de que este abriese la boca.   
Haciendo uso de su velocidad sobrehumana, salió del bar y Cami corrió hacia la puerta tras él, mirando en todas direcciones ansiosa de encontrarlo y Davina, Hayley y Marcel salieron en su busca dispuestos a defenderla ante cualquier posible atacante.   
Elijah fue junto a Rebekah y la puso de pie sin esfuerzo para acurrucarla en sus brazos.   
—Te juro que esta vez pensaba que lo perdíamos. Ha sido como revivir el momento en que Alaric atravesó su cuerpo con la estaca.   
—Ya ha pasado todo.   
Bonnie se marchó de allí con Jeremy, Tyler y Matt llevándose consigo a Nora, Mary Louise y Beau, que seguían inconscientes y dejó a Enzo, Stefan y Damon, que volvía en si poco a poco, para que se hicieran cargo de la situación en el bar.   
Kol se acercó a sus hermanos.   
—Voy a ir a buscar a Davina y los demás, no me fío de este pueblo infernal.   
—Te acompaño — dijo Jackson a lo que Kol asintió.   
—Vamos todos, aquí ya no pintamos nada — intervino Freya.   
—Hay que encontrar la piedra de todos modos, hermana — discutió Elijah.   
—¿Hablas de la piedra fénix? — quiso saber Stefan. Elijah confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. — La tenemos nosotros, pensábamos intercambiarla por Elena, pero ahora que Julian está muerto, no nos sirve de nada.   
—¿Y cómo es que no estáis yendo a salvar a vuestra novia compartida? — quiso saber Rebekah, recuperándose del mal trago.   
—Porque solo Julian sabía dónde estaba y ahora no nos puede contestar, como es evidente — saltó Damon, enfadado.   
—¿Y si vuestra amiga lo sabía por qué lo ha matado? — preguntó Jackson. Damon bufó.   
—También es evidente — le contestó Enzo. Jackson frunció el ceño mirando a los hermanos originales que se mantenían en silencio.   
—Lo ha matado por Klaus — resolvió Stefan, de forma apesadumbrada. — Juró no volver a arrancar un corazón y ha roto su promesa por él.   
A Klaus no le resultó complicado encontrarla. La orilla de la laguna estaba a tan solo un kilómetro y medio del Grill pasando por el merendero que la familia Fell donó. La orilla de la laguna fue también el lugar donde terminaron su encuentro la última vez y tomaron caminos separados.   
Caroline podría haberse adentrado en el bosque que conocía como la palma de su mano y que Klaus hacía años que no pisaba. Podría haberse perdido entre los altos árboles y saber que no la encontraría porque llevaba perfume que enmascaraba su aroma natural, que lo había ayudado a seguirla la última vez. Podría haber hecho eso para que no la encontrase, pero no lo hizo.   
En cambio, fue al lugar donde sabía que primero la buscaría porque a pesar de todas las negaciones que su cerebro estaba formulando, quería que diese con ella.   
Klaus la observó en silencio. Se vanaglorió en la silueta de su cuerpo recortado a contra luz. En como la luz, enmarcaba su cabello rubio y lo hacía destellar como si de un halo se tratase.   
No olía sangre así que imaginó que había lavado las pruebas de que le había salvado la vida en cuanto llegó a la laguna, pero no le molestó. Sabía que, a pesar de querer limpiar el rastro, no se arrepentía de sus actos.  
—Caroline.   
—Te dije que te fueras.   
—Y sabías que no lo haría.   
—Y mira a qué nos ha llevado tu cabezonería — le dijo, dándose la vuelta. Lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. —He roto mi juramento.   
—No sé de lo que estás hablando, amor, pero me has salvado la vida. Sea cual fuera ese juramento creo que vale la pena romperlo si necesitas salvar a alguien que te importa — continuó Klaus trémulo, inseguro de sus palabras por primera vez en siglos.   
—Apagué mi humanidad, Klaus. Mi madre murió y yo no fui capaz de soportar el dolor y no tener a Stefan de la forma en que creía que lo quería y la apagué.   
Klaus tenía que reconocer que aquellas palabras le escocían en lo más profundo. Sabía que su viejo amigo y Caroline tenían una relación muy estrecha, pero siempre pensó en ello como algo platónico. Stefan estaba enamorado de la doppelgänger y Caroline estaba con Tyler, no era factible.   
Salvo que si que lo era, al parecer.   
Tampoco esperaba escuchar que la sheriff Forbes había fallecido y que él no hubiera recibido noticias al respecto. Le habría gustado estar junto a Caroline en esos momentos pues sabía lo que su madre representaba para ella.   
Y sin duda, lo peor, fue conocer que había apagado su humanidad.   
Caroline Forbes había llamado su atención desde el momento en que la conoció precisamente por la humanidad que la caracterizaba, aún siendo vampiro. Era pura luz y lealtad hacia los suyos, jovialidad, sinceridad y bondad. Muchísima bondad. Poseía todas las cualidades que Klaus más admiraba y más ansiaba recibir de alguien aparte de, claro está, la belleza exterior.   
No era capaz de imaginarla sin esos rasgos tan suyos.   
Pero, sobre todo, era incapaz de verla como una asesina a sabiendas de las cosas que habría hecho y de las que ha sido testigo.   
Para él, las muertes acaecidas de la mano de Caroline tenían justificación. Todas y cada una de ellas. Y las ocurridas mientras ella estuviese sin su humanidad no pensaba contarlas como suyas porque no era ella misma.   
—Siento oír lo de Liz.   
—¿Solo eso?   
—Si quieres que te diga que siento que apagases tu humanidad, te lo diré. Lo siento muchísimo, y, no te confundas, lo siento de verdad. Pero todo vampiro sucumbe a sus partes más oscuras en un momento u otro de su eternidad. Para que tu cayeses, fue necesario que desactivases algo en ti. ¿No te dice nada sobre quién eres ese pequeño detalle?   
Caroline lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no dejaban de caer y Klaus se acercó hasta que la distancia estaba prácticamente ausente entre ellos. Limpió con su pulgar la mejilla de la chica, que cerró los ojos ante el contacto.   
—Y sobre el destripador… Solo te voy a decir que confiaba en su buen gusto pero que no sabía que tenía tanto.   
Aquello hizo que Caroline se riese y Klaus se sintió sonreír como acto reflejo. Envolviendo sus brazos en ella, notó como la chica no oponía resistencia y la pegó contra su cuerpo, abrazándola fuerte. Ella dejó su rostro descansar contra su amplio pecho y le rodeó la cintura con las manos.   
Ambos se quedaron así, en silencio, durante unos largos minutos, ajenos a las miradas que controlaban cada movimiento.   
Klaus se separó levemente y acunó el rostro de Caroline con sus manos, apartando el pelo de su cara mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Ella no soltó su agarre en la cintura del chico y apoyó su barbilla en el pecho de él, disfrutando del contacto y la atención.   
—Gracias por salvarme.   
—Si tú mueres, me muero — dijo Caroline simplemente.   
—La bruja que sale con mi hermano rompió mi linaje, sois libres — confesó Klaus. Caroline sintió como sus comisuras se elevaban.   
—No me has entendido.   
Lo que Klaus sintió en ese momento no hay palabras que lo describan. La miró sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa rebelde que luchaba por abrirse paso entre sus labios. Caroline cerró los ojos con fuerza y pegó la frente al pecho del híbrido, avergonzada.   
—Vaya, vaya — dijo Klaus intentando mantenerse serio.   
—Cállate — murmuró Caroline con la boca pegada a la henley que llevaba Klaus.   
—¿Piensas en serio que voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de avergonzarte por decirme algo bonito después de todo este tiempo?   
—¿Sí? — dijo Caroline — si me quieres tanto como dices, lo harás.   
—Y Julian pensaba que tus manipulaciones eran por medio del sexo.   
Soltando una carcajada, Caroline se separó de él levemente para poder mirarlo a la cara. Klaus volvió a acariciarle el rostro con suavidad, sus sentimientos desbordándose en cada mirada.   
—Para haberte ofendido tanto, no has tardado ni una hora en hacer un chiste al respecto.   
—Solo yo puedo hacer bromas sobre cómo consigues lo que quieres de mí.   
—Es que no solo consigo lo que quiero de ti.   
—Trabajaremos en ese tema en otro momento.   
—¿Es que pretendes quedarte?   
—Puedo estudiarlo, aunque sin duda, prefiero que vengas conmigo — Klaus la miraba con verdadera reverencia. Caroline se sorprendió a si misma planteándose aceptar la propuesta del híbrido.   
—No sé Klaus… Si te soy sincera, aún me duele haberme enterado de lo de Hayley y tu niña por medio de Tyler.   
—A mi también me duele que tuviera que ser mi decepcionante híbrido quien te informase, pero, y aunque me arrepiento de lo de Hayley todos los días, mi hija es lo primero para mí y necesitaba estar protegida de todo.   
—Lo sé, te conozco perfectamente, no te olvides. Pero una cartita encriptada o no sé ¿un dibujo en clave? Sabes que lo hubieses hecho de la manera en que lo hubieses hecho, lo habría descifrado.   
—¿Pretendías que te dijese que me había acostado con tu peor enemiga y que para colmo la había dejado embarazada por medio de un criptex?   
—Bueno, habría sido entretenido — Klaus se rio con ganas — y si, le debo un cuello roto a tu lobita.   
—No te haces una idea de las veces que soñé que fueses tu quien estuviese en su lugar.   
Caroline lo miró sorprendida e incluso él se impactó con sus palabras. Era algo que ni se había reconocido él mismo y aún así, no le quitaba ni un poco de verdad a sus palabras. Klaus apretó los labios, sabiendo que había ido demasiado lejos. Su relación con Caroline era inestable y una confesión de tal magnitud podía ser el desencadenante de que todo se derrumbase.   
Por eso se vio incapaz de reaccionar cuando Caroline lo agarró por la nuca y estampó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso feroz. No tardó demasiado en hacerse cargo, rodeando el cuello de Caroline con su mano, con la intensidad de quién quiere robarle el aire a su contrario, pero con una suavidad nunca vista y responder a los pequeños mordiscos que ella le estaba propinando, con uno propio en su labio inferior, tirando de él provocando que Caroline sonriese. Volvió a unir sus labios con los de la chica y sin pedir permiso, acarició con su lengua la de la chica, que en seguida respondió.   
Su mano libre viajó por la cintura hasta llegar al trasero de Caroline y apretarlo, acercándola a su cuerpo más aún. Caroline se rio en el beso y se separó un poco.   
—Siempre supe que eras un tío de culos — le dijo, volviendo a besarlo mientras se reía.   
—Oh amor, no te equivoques — comenzó Klaus, entre beso y beso — soy un tío de cuellos.   
Dicho lo cual, desenfundó sus colmillos y la mordió en el lugar justo entre el cuello y el hombro. Donde sabía que Caroline tenía su punto más erógeno. Donde sabía que Caroline adoraba que le mordiese. Donde le mordió en casa de Elena en mitad de una rabieta y donde, tras pedido de ella, le mordió en el bosque cuando se entregaron el uno al otro en mitad de una pasión desenfrenada. 

—Debemos irnos de aquí Cami, no te sirve de nada ver esto — insistía Davina ante su amiga, que estaba cruzada de brazos derramando lágrimas en silencio, con la vista fija en la pareja que se devoraba a besos y mordiscos a unos cuantos metros de ellos.   
—Davina tiene razón. Cuando volvamos a Nueva Orleans le pides explicaciones si es que las quieres y listo, pero vámonos de aquí — intervino Hayley, intentando ayudar a la joven bruja.   
Habían sido testigos de cómo Klaus había llegado hasta la rubia, de cómo la había abrazado y consolado con una ternura y afecto que solo le habían visto con Hope. Habían visto como se reían juntos y ahora veían como estaban intercambiando sangre después de que Klaus la mordiese y se dejase caer al suelo con ella entre sus brazos.   
Jackson se mantenía unos pasos por detrás, queriendo respetar la intimidad de Klaus y la chica, al igual que Marcel. Elijah directamente se había marchado a la mansión con los hermanos Salvatore, tratando de encontrar a Elena a través de la magia de Freya para que estos les entregasen la piedra fénix. Rebekah les había pedido una hora para ponerse al día con Matt y los había dejado solos y Kol estaba sentado en el merendero de los Fell, bastante aburrido por lo que decidió intervenir, pero cuando se acercó y divisó lo que su hermano estaba haciendo se sorprendió genuinamente.   
—Oh vaya, no me esperaba esto — dijo.   
Davina se giró para mirarlo.   
—¿El qué?   
—Compartir sangre para los vampiros es algo que representa mucho. Es como… acostarse — explicó.   
—¿Me estás diciendo que compartir sangre es como echar un polvo? — preguntó Hayley.   
—No, ni de lejos. Compartir sangre es más, diría, y a riesgo de sonar cursi aviso de que no conozco mejor comparativa, que es como hacer el amor. Íntimo.   
—Pues se están poniendo las botas — murmulló Jackson, sin esperarse que todos lo escuchasen.   
—Solo conozco a dos personas que lo hayan hecho y eran Finn y su eterna novia Sage.   
Cami no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más por lo que giró sobre si misma y se alejó de allí trotando. Marcel fue tras ella, dejando a las dos parejas dirigirse a la mansión Mikaelson.   
Cuando la alcanzó, Cami rompió a llorar contra el pecho de Marcel, desconsolada. Este la arrulló hasta que se calmó y cuando ella se separó del vampiro, lo miró a los ojos.   
—He sido su sustituta ¿verdad? El pelo rubio, los ojos claros, una complexión física similar… El carácter.   
Marcel tragó saliva. Llevaba pensando lo mismo desde que había ido conociendo detalles de la historia entre Klaus y la rubia de Mystic Falls pero no se sentía con agallas de reconocérselo a la ya destrozada Cami. La abrazó de nuevo, con la angustia atenazándole la garganta. Él sabía que entre Klaus y Cami no había una relación, pero entendía que la chica había desarrollado sentimientos hacia él. Aunque realmente, Marcel se preguntaba si Cami estaba enamorada del Klaus real o del que ella había idealizado con la terca creencia de que todo lo que movía al híbrido era el dolor que le acarreaba haber sido maltratado y rechazado por su padre. El Klaus que él conocía era un sociópata megalómano que poca justificación tenía salvo la que parecía regir a cualquier vampiro: familia por encima de todo.   
Poco a poco consiguió llevar a la joven a la mansión Mikaelson y la dejó descansar en uno de los muchos dormitorios de invitados para abrirse paso hasta el estudio, donde Elijah, Freya y los Salvatore continuaban con su tarea.   
Por el camino, chocó con Rebekah, que acababa de llegar y en seguida se vio cuestionándola sobre el humano.   
—¿A ti qué te importa? — inquirió ella, enfadada.  
—Sabes perfectamente que me importa todo lo que haces Rebekah.   
—Pues mira si, estuve con él y ha sido la experiencia más bonita de toda mi vida porque ese humano es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca. Es bueno, noble, leal a sus amigos a pesar del embrollo sobrenatural que se traen y sincero, Marcel, siempre es sincero con lo que siente y piensa. No tiene miedo.   
—¿Piensas que yo si lo tengo? ¿Qué te he mentido alguna vez con respecto a lo que siento por ti? Si es así me conoces menos de lo que pensaba.   
Dicho lo cual, Marcel la dejó en mitad del pasillo para adentrarse en el estudio con los demás. Hayley se acercó a Rebekah, habiendo presenciado el final de la discusión y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, dándole un ligero apretón.   
—Deberíais daros la oportunidad de hablar las cosas tranquilamente sin discutir alguna vez, ¿sabes? Te sorprenderías.   
Y también se marchó dejándola sola. Jackson ya se había ido al dormitorio que compartía con la chica y a sabiendas de ello, fue a revisar a Cami, que seguía llorando tirada en la cama. Davina estaba con ella, acariciándole la espalda con suavidad. Hayley se acercó a las chicas y se sentó en la cama con ellas.   
—Supongo que no te encuentras mejor.   
—Me siento estafada Hayley — hipó Cami — todo este tiempo he pensado que de verdad sentía algo por mí. Que era especial para él.   
—Todos lo pensábamos si te sirve de consuelo — le dijo Hayley. Davina la miró mal. —¿Qué? Es la verdad.   
—Si, pero no ayuda en este momento — contestó la joven bruja.   
—Me he dado cuenta de que no soy más que una copia de ella. Una copia humana.   
—Vamos, no digas eso— la arrullaba Davina.   
—Un poco si — dijo Hayley a la vez. Davina la volvió a fulminar con la mirada y Hayley decidió darse por vencida. — Mira, no soy buena para consolar. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo ¿vale? Y que tal vez Klaus no era el hombre indicado para ti.   
Mientras se alejaba escuchó como Cami empezaba a llorar con más fuerza y pensó que tal vez sería buena idea no acercarse a la camarera hasta que se le hubiese pasado un poco el mal de amores o Hayley la terminaría hundiendo en la depresión con su sinceridad cruda.   
Se disponía a bajar al despacho cuando la puerta principal se abrió y por ella entraron los empapados amantes entre risas. Hayley pensó llevarse las manos a la cabeza, pero la verdad era que siempre había creído que aquellos dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro por lo que se sorprendió sonriendo mientras los veía besarse intentando cerrar la puerta y no hacer ruido, todo a la vez. Se aclaró la garganta solo por molestarlos.   
—Lobita, no sabía que ahora eras voyeur — le dijo Klaus sonriendo rodeando a Caroline por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. Esta solo se rio y lo golpeó en el pecho. Hayley negó con la cabeza mientras luchaba con la sonrisa que quería escapársele.   
—No lo soy, estaba aquí yo primero. No es mi culpa que seáis exhibicionistas vosotros dos. Siempre había tenido mis sospechas sobre ti, pero no me lo esperaba de Caroline — dijo bromeando. Caroline alzó la vista y al ver que en los labios de Hayley bailaba una sonrisa, decidió dejar el rencor atrás.   
—¿Verdad que lo aparenta? Yo estaba casi segura de que lo era — continuó Caroline separándose de Klaus, haciendo que Hayley se riera ante la broma compartida. Klaus golpeó a Caroline en el trasero de forma juguetona.   
—No te alíes con ella para burlarte de mí, amor.   
—El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.   
—Además, le debo unos cuantos secretillos tuyos por haberla traicionado hace años. Déjenos solas señor Mikaelson — intervino Hayley. Caroline la miró y le dio una sonrisa de labios apretados. Klaus la agarró por la barbilla, girando su rostro para enfrentarlo al suyo.   
—¿Estás segura? — quiso saber. Caroline asintió.   
—Así mientras puedo encargarte que vayas a mi casa y me cojas algo de ropa seca si pretendes que estemos aquí y resolvamos lo de la piedra fénix.   
—Como desees. Vuelvo en un rato.   
Klaus se marchó haciendo uso de su velocidad sobrehumana y Hayley bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Cogió a Caroline de la mano y ambas desaparecieron pasillo adelante.   
Hayley se disculpó con Caroline y le contó el porqué de sus acciones. Esta, haciendo muestra de su característica compasión, comprendió todo y aceptó las disculpas de la loba — ahora híbrida —. Estaban compartiendo un tentativo abrazo cuando Rebekah las interrumpió.   
—¿Ahora sois amiguitas vosotras dos también? — quiso saber acercándose a ellas — Estás hecha un asco, por cierto.   
—Lo sé, me he… caído en la laguna.   
—Ya, si con caído te refieres a que te has revolcado por ella con mi hermano, supongo que sí, te creo — comentó burlona, para finalmente cerrar los ojos y suspirar, volviéndose hacia Caroline. — Escucha, te debo la vida de mi hermano y la verdad es que su felicidad también y aunque no te soporto porque has sido todo lo que yo siempre he soñado, quiero que sepas que te considero una amiga de verdad.   
—Oh, vaya, esto es inesperado — dijo Caroline poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la original. —Siento mucho todo lo que has sufrido Rebekah, de verdad que si. Y espero que algún día consigas todo lo que deseas porque si hay alguien que lo merezca, esa eres tú.   
La rubia se lanzó a abrazar a la otra chica que la recibió sorprendida, pero correspondió el abrazo en seguida mientras notaba como unas lágrimas traicioneras querían escaparse de sus ojos. Aprisa se apartó y secándoselas, rompió con la emotividad del momento.   
—Bueno, basta ya, hueles a pantano y no es ninguna broma — comentó provocando que las otras dos chicas también rompiesen a carcajadas.   
Y así las encontró Klaus un tiempo después, riéndose por quién sabe qué anécdota vergonzosa suya con Hope que Hayley les estaba contando. Caroline se levantó en seguida del suelo y aceptó la ropa que el híbrido le ofrecía. Dedicándoles una mirada de odio a su hermana y la madre de su hija, se llevó a Caroline para poder ducharse y vestirse ambos con prendas limpias.   
Rebekah y Hayley volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.


	4. Lágrimas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues hemos llegado al final! Hace un mes me animé a publicar esta historia, que empezó siendo solo una forma de plasmar una idea que llevaba mucho tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza y cobró vida propia convirtiéndose en este mini-fic.   
> Quiero agradecer a todos los que la habéis leído, a quienes habéis comentado y dado amor. Me habéis animado a continuar Y a terminarla. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, espero que sigamos leyéndonos y que disfrutéis del final <3

La ducha de su habitación en la mansión era enorme, de pared a pared, rodeada de cristal y azulejo oscuro, dándole una elegancia inesperada ante la sencillez.   
Todo estaba empañado por el vapor del agua caliente y solo una mano estrellándose contra el cristal había dejado una huella limpia. Otra mano, de mayor tamaño se unió un segundo antes de deslizarse para entrelazar los dedos con la otra.   
Gemidos llenaban la estancia, que estaba subiendo de temperatura a pasos agigantados.   
La sangre goteaba en el suelo de la ducha, después de recorrer la espalda desnuda de Caroline, que estaba encorvada hacia delante, apoyada en el cristal con su mano envuelta por la de Klaus que se enderezaba en ese momento, con los labios tintados de rojo, debido al mordisco que acababa de propinarle a la rubia. Dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás, continuó embistiéndola de forma salvaje, llevando ambas manos a la cintura de Caroline para estabilizarse ambos.   
Cuando se sintió cerca, agarró a la chica por el cuello, incorporándola por completo, pegándola a su pecho. Forzó el giro de cabeza de Caroline para poder besarla a pesar de la posición, rodeando con su mano libre el vientre de ella, sin dejar de penetrarla.   
Caroline gemía sin parar entre los besos que Klaus le estaba prodigando y cuando por fin alcanzó el orgasmo, él se apartó de sus labios solo para recorrer su mandíbula con la lengua, haciéndola casi caer de nuevo en el clímax.   
Klaus la giró entonces y sin previo aviso, la alzó pasando sus manos por los muslos de la chica, que en seguida le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas. Ambos terminaron empotrados contra el cristal de nuevo, con Klaus embistiendo unas cuantas veces más antes de sucumbir ante el placer extremo que estaba sintiendo.   
No pudo evitar apartarse de ella un poco para mirarla con adoración.   
Estaban empapados por la ducha y el sudor, con el pelo pegándose a su cuerpo y las gotas adhiriéndose a sus largas pestañas, enmarcando los ojos azules llenos de ese brillo inconfundible que los nublaba cada vez que se habían entregado el uno al otro.   
La besó como si fuese el último beso que podría darle nunca y llevandola aún en sus brazos la puso debajo del grifo. Caroline dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba fuerte, disfrutando de la sensación del agua cayendo sobre su rostro y cuerpo.   
Klaus la bajó con suavidad y colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de la chica, los volvió a unir en un beso suave pero intenso, envuelto en agua.   
Paseó sus manos en procesión por el cuerpo de la chica, la devoción derramándose en cada una de sus caricias. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo rubio, maravillándose ante la sensación.   
Y la miró, la miró una y otra vez, sin parar.   
Era la primera vez que la tenía así, sin prisas, a solas, a placer. Y quiso grabarse a fuego esa imagen y lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, por si acaso Caroline decidía no irse con él, por si acaso decidía que había tenido suficiente de esa vida de caos y destrucción que Klaus prometía.   
Sabía que era prácticamente imposible que aceptase marcharse de Mystic Falls para vivir junto a él en una ciudad que era la cuna de lo sobrenatural, una sede de desgracias que parecían ir siempre unidas al apellido Mikaelson.   
La vio cerrar los ojos ante sus caricias y no pudo frenarse antes de besarle los parpados, la frente, ambas mejillas y la punta de la nariz. La vio sonreír ante el gesto de cariño tan impropio del híbrido asesino que ella sabía que era. La vio abrir los ojos y conectar sus irises con los suyos. La vio acercarse a él aún más. La vio ponerse mortalmente seria y llevar sus delicadas manos a su rostro, para acunarlo. La vio acercándolo a ella, para conseguir apoyar su frente contra la suya.   
—Me rindo — le susurró. Klaus la miró, incapaz de no fruncir el ceño. Ella, consciente de que no la estaba entendiendo, se explicó —me rindo a lo que siento Klaus. Estoy cansada de luchar contra esto… Contra nosotros — tragando saliva, sonrió de forma débil — siempre quise un amor que me antepusiese a cualquier cosa, un amor que arrasase con todo. Y apareciste tú.   
La chica vio como la sorpresa se instalaba en el rostro del híbrido y lo acarició con ternura, mientras agradecía al chorro de agua que los bañaba que disimulase las lagrimas que sabía que iba a empezar a derramar.   
—Me empeñé en huir de ti cuando lo que más quería era correr a tus brazos. Cuando te fuiste pensé que por fin dejaría de estar así de dividida, así de confundida y así fue. Mi vida cambió y dejé de pensar en ti de la forma en que lo hacía pero mientras tanto, aprendí que mis ideas que iban en blanco y negro, debían aprender que en nuestra vida el gris es el tono más indicado. Te aprendí a entender —suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir vio como Klaus la miraba embelesado. Rendido ante ella. Pasó sus dedos con suavidad por las mejillas del híbrido, buscando lo que encontró.   
Klaus dejó que sus venas se oscureciesen y abultasen bajo el tacto de la chica, mirándola en un destello dorado. Él también llevó sus dedos callosos al rostro de Caroline, que hizo lo propio, dejando que sus rasgos vampíricos se manifestasen bajo su toque.   
—Somos iguales, Klaus — le recitó las mismas palabras que tanto tiempo antes él le había escupido en el rostro. Klaus dejó que su sonrisa torcida se extendiese por su cara, viendo como ella se mordía el labio, sonriendo también y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de bombardear su boca con sus labios.   
Ella quería un amor que arrasase con todo y él pretendía empezar con su cuerpo, una y otra vez hasta saciarse. Y era consciente de que nunca estaría satisfecho de ella. Nunca tendría suficiente de su chica y su cuerpo. Nunca tendría suficiente de lo que sentía en su interior y de lo que ella le había enseñado a sentir de nuevo.   
—¿Me llevarás contigo esta vez? — preguntó Caroline entre besos. Klaus la volvió a mirar sorprendido y vio como las dudas asaltaban los ojos de la rubia.   
—No pienso ir a ninguna parte donde no estés tú, amor.   
Caroline sonrió ampliamente entonces, de forma lenta. Y pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Klaus dejó que la volviese a alzar en el aire para volver a entregarse el uno al otro, a hacerse propios. 

Pasó otra hora hasta que consiguieron salir de aquella habitación vestidos y encontrarse con los demás en el despacho.   
Al entrar, aparte de observar que estaban todos allí reunidos, recibieron miradas de todo tipo. Desde la diversión del rostro de Hayley y Rebekah, las únicas realmente conscientes del tiempo que habían estado “duchándose” hasta el hastío en la cara de Stefan y el dolor en la de Cami, que tenía su mano enlazada con la de Davina.   
—Bien, ahora que por fin estamos todos — comenzó Freya, inconsciente de que sus palabras desatarían risitas en su hermana y Hayley —podemos terminar este trato de una vez.   
Klaus, entrando en seguida en modo negocios, fue hasta el escritorio mientras Elijah se ponía en pie, dejando la silla libre para que su hermano la ocupase.   
Caroline se mantuvo junto a la puerta, cruzada de brazos. No tenía pensado intervenir en aquella discusión y esperaba fervientemente que sus amigos no utilizasen su influencia en Klaus para obligarlo a nada que él mismo no estuviese dispuesto a hacer.   
Freya se adelantó para poder explicar sobre el mapa que estaba en el escritorio la situación que tenían.   
—El hechizo de localización sitúa el cuerpo de Elena aquí — dijo, señalando una parte del mapa bastante alejada de la mansión y de cualquier otra cosa. Klaus frunció el ceño, reconocía la ubicación como si hubiese sido ayer el día que estuvo con su hermano Henrik observando a los lobos transformarse y acabar con la vida del menor sin que él pudiese hacer nada. Era su territorio.   
—Habéis tenido suerte de que hayamos decidido visitar Mystic Falls justamente ahora — comenzó con una mueca divertida en la cara, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su silla. Damon lo miró esbozando su propia sonrisa maliciosa.   
—Bueno, por lo que ha llegado a mis oídos, más de uno ha tenido suerte hoy — dijo, mirando de Klaus a Caroline, que solo rodó los ojos mientras Kol soltaba una carcajada. Suspirando, Damon continuó en un tono menos jocoso — ¿a qué nos enfrentamos, lobo feroz?   
—Es territorio de lobos y si mi conocimiento no es erróneo, no se trata de una manada amigable — terció Elijah desde el ventanal, recibiendo todas las miradas sobre él.   
Stefan se removió inquieto en la silla y miró a su hermano. Damon miraba el mapa fijamente.   
—¿Os vais a aventurar a terreno enemigo una vez más por vuestra adorada Elena? ¿O ya habéis tenido suficiente todos vosotros? — quiso saber Rebekah, mofándose. Marcel la miró, sin llegar a comprender la burla, pero Rebekah no reconoció ni su presencia.   
—Iré yo a por ella — sentenció Klaus, sorprendiendo a todos. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Caroline que no se había movido de su ubicación junto a la puerta. Cuando llegó hasta ella, la agarro por los brazos cruzados y la apegó a él, besando la mejilla de la chica con suavidad ante la atónita mirada de Davina, Cami y Damon, que solo boqueaba.   
—Volveré en un par de horas — le dijo más a Caroline que al resto. Caroline asintió mirándolo a los ojos — para entonces espero que nos entreguéis la piedra fénix y que nos podamos despedir, con fortuna, para siempre.   
Y dicho aquello abandonó el despacho. Caroline se descruzó de brazos y pasó sus manos por los vaqueros que llevaba.   
—Bueno, yo tengo que ir — comenzó sin saber muy bien qué decir —a hacer unas cosas —concluyó nerviosa. Stefan y Damon la miraron con sospecha —cuando vuelva Klaus con Elena me avisáis.   
Y también se marchó del lugar todo lo rápido que pudo. Damon se puso de pie y mirándolos a todos, frunció el ceño.   
—Algo están tramando esos dos que no sabemos — soltó. —Parece que he viajado en el tiempo y están otra vez con sus rollos raros.   
—A ti de verdad que hay que explicártelo todo como si fueras un crío — bufó Rebekah. Hayley la miró sin comprender tampoco la situación y al ojear los rostros de los demás presentes, Rebekah comprobó que era la única que entendía lo que sucedía. Con un gemido de exasperación continuó — es evidente que Nik ha ido a buscar a Elena por Caroline. No ha querido que una vez más vosotros dos la pusieseis en la misma tesitura de siempre usándola a ella y los sentimientos de mi hermano contra él y directamente ha hecho lo que sabía que ella quería que hiciese — terminó encogiéndose de hombros. Hayley asintió asimilándolo. —¿Y esta huida de Caroline en cuanto Nik la ha dejado sola? Aparte de no querer contestar preguntas se debe a que no creo que les haya dado tiempo de obligar a nadie a hacer su equipaje, que parecéis nuevos.   
—¿Estás diciendo que Caroline se va a venir con nosotros a Nueva Orleans? — cuestionó Hayley. Freya miraba a su hermana con sorpresa, viéndole todo el sentido del mundo a lo que acababa de decir pero sin haber sido capaz de llegar ella misma a la conclusión acertada sin haber escuchado a Rebekah primero. Supuso que, al final, tantos años juntos habían creado un nexo entre sus hermanos menores mayor que el que cualquiera podría tener, permitiéndole a Rebekah leer todos los actos de Klaus.   
Marcel le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Cami, que solo agachó la cabeza mientras Davina le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad. Kol, sin darse cuenta de aquello, comenzó a reírse.   
—¿Os esperabais ver a Nik siendo el perrito faldero de una chica? Porque yo no y si la cosita deliciosa se viene con nosotros, no pienso irme de esa casa nunca. Va a ser divertidísimo ver como lo domina como si llevase un látigo — comentó divertido sentándose en la silla del escritorio y subiendo sus piernas a la mesa, cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos.   
Hayley se llevó una mano a la cara, pensando que si ella tenía poco tacto, lo de Kol ya era de otro mundo. Davina lo fulminó con la mirada pero él seguía a lo suyo, haciendo bromas al respecto sin percatarse de nada.   
Freya no pudo evitar reírse con su hermano más joven ante la perspectiva de Klaus rindiéndose ante alguien a pesar de su orgullo desmesurado y Elijah solo miraba por el ventanal con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su traje.   
Damon se empezó a animar, viendo como Kol no paraba de reírse de su hermano y terminó uniéndose al original.   
—¿Tú no estabas el día que Ric siendo poseído por vuestra siniestra madre secuestró a Care? — Preguntó Damon, encaramándose en el escritorio dispuesto a compartir anécdotas con Kol. Este, bajo las piernas del escritorio en seguida y adoptó la misma posición que el mayor de los Salvatore. Stefan gimió, dejándose caer en su silla con una mano sobre el rostro.   
—Cuéntamelo todo.   
—Por dios, sois ridículos — intervino Rebekah, sin poder contener una sonrisa divertida. Kol la miró riéndose.   
—No seas así Bekah, sé que tú también quieres saberlo todo.   
—Yo ya lo sé todo. Alaric atrapó a Caroline porque ella me salvó a mí. Mi intención era largarnos de este maldito pueblo en seguida y pensé que contándole a Nik que madre había convertido a vuestro amigo en el cazador supremo lo conseguiría pero él quería llevarse también a la réplica y por eso fue a su casa, donde vosotros le distéis la maravillosa noticia que yo me callé para poder marcharnos— le soltó.   
Todos giraron a mirarla. Rebekah supuso que tanto ella como la otra rubia, habían mantenido silencio sobre lo que sucedió ese día en el instituto.   
—Es decir, que sabías que Ric tenía a Care pero no se lo dijiste a Klaus porque sabías que se metería allí a por ella y a ti no te convenía — intervino Stefan por primera vez. Rebekah asintió. Damon comenzó a reírse.   
—Pues yo fui el culpable de que Klaus se enterase — le dice cuando se recupera de su ataque de risa — te jodí sin ser consciente, qué pena.   
—Si y mi hermano el imbécil fue, rescató a Caroline y vosotros se lo agradecisteis parándole el corazón, consiguiendo que Alaric lo apuñalase y a mi casi me diese un infarto viéndolo arder.   
—También estuve allí — interviene Damon. Rebekah lo fulmina con la mirada. —Llorabas como un bebé y si no es por mí, te habrías dejado matar para nada.   
—No es mi culpa no conocer todos los planes ocultos de mi hermano con vuestra bruja.   
—Bonnie no tuvo opción — gruñe Stefan.   
—Ah, si pobre Bonnie, siempre siendo chantajeada o sacrificada — dijo Kol — pero cuando quiere es la más manipuladora de todos vosotros.   
—¿Le guardas rencor por encerrarte en una cueva cuando tu pretendías sublevarte junto con todo El Otro Lado? — bromea Damon, llevándose una mala mirada de Kol.   
—Tal vez por eso y por encerrar a Nik en el salón de la réplica viendo mi cadáver quemado durante dos días. Fue cruel.   
—Si, pero Caroline una vez más lo terminó ayudando — contestó Damon. —¿No fue ella quien te enterró? Juraría que sí.   
—No lo recuerdo, es algo que queda en segundo plano teniendo en cuenta que Nik la atravesó con una lámpara y la mordió un rato después de que el pequeño Gilbert me matase. Eché de menos las palomitas.   
—¿Me estás diciendo que te mataron y tu “espíritu” seguía allí? — intervino Marcel, sorprendido.   
—Si, cuando existía El Otro Lado, las cosas funcionaban así. El pequeño Gilbert, mi asesino, era curiosamente la única persona que podía verme.   
—Y espera, ¿Klaus atacó a Caroline? — quiere saber Hayley, sorprendida.   
Damon echa las manos al aire, riéndose.   
—Klaus ha metido la pata tantas veces con esa chica que no sé ni siquiera como ella sigue hablándole.   
—Te habla a ti, después de todo — habló Bonnie, apareciendo en el despacho. Damon la miró divertido.   
—¿Dónde estabas, Bon Bon?   
—Poniendo a Matt, Jeremy y Tyler a salvo. No confío en las repercusiones de lo que ha pasado hoy y ahora solo cuentan con un gen de hombre lobo dormido y las habilidades de un muy humano cazador de vampiros.   
—Has hecho bien —le dice Stefan, Bonnie se acerca a ellos y se sienta en el brazo de la silla de Damon.   
—¿Qué sabemos de Elena?   
—Klaus la está buscando.   
—¿y Caroline?   
—Haciendo las maletas — le dice Kol, sonriendo maliciosamente. Bonnie lo mira mal — vamos bruja Bennet, no te enfades conmigo, ya éramos amigos.   
—Para ser amiga tuya, Kol, tendría que volver a nacer.   
—O quedarte encerrada con él en un mundo prisión durante meses — interviene Damon. Bonnie lo señala, dándole la razón con una mueca. Ambos se rien después de eso.   
—La señorita Forbes ha vuelto — habla Elijah por primera vez. Todos lo miran sorprendidos, casi sin notar la presencia del noble vampiro.   
Bonnie corre a abrazar a su amiga, sin haberla visto desde los acontecimientos en el Grill, y al separarse, la joven bruja comienza a revisar el cuerpo de su amiga de arriba abajo, buscando heridas o algo fuera de lugar.   
—Bon, soy vampiro, ¿recuerdas? Debería revisarte yo a ti.   
—Me da igual lo que seas, te voy a cuidar toda la vida lo quieras o no.   
Ambas sonríen y se vuelven a fundir en un abrazo. Rebekah las mira, sintiendo la punzada de envidia que siempre la acompañaba al ver a las tres chicas de Mystic Falls y la unión que compartía. Con sorpresa, comprueba que Hayley la ha cogido de la mano y mirando a la ahora híbrido sonríe, sabiendo que Hayley había notado los sentimientos que la habían abordado y quería hacerla sentir mejor. Ella había encontrado en la madre de su sobrina a una amiga como las que eran Elena, Bonnie y Caroline.   
Fue entonces cuando escucharon un estruendo en la puerta principal y todos se apresuraron hasta allí.   
Klaus acababa de llegar con el ataúd de Elena y la pandilla de Mystic Falls corrió hasta allí. Caroline se detuvo ante él para asegurarse de que estaba bien y cuando él asintió, la empujó suavemente hacia su grupo de amigos para que juntos comprobasen que la chica durmiente seguía intacta.   
Bonnie se giró sobre si misma.   
—Klaus — dijo, provocando que el híbrido también se girase para poder mirarla. Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, la bruja sacó la piedra fénix y alargó el brazo con ella.   
Klaus se acercó cauto y cogió la piedra con cuidado. Miró a los ojos de la bruja y en ellos leyó el agradecimiento que sabía que no le daría. Cuando iba a retomar sus pasos en dirección a su familia, Bonnie lo frenó cogiéndolo por la muñeca.   
—Cuida de ella o te rastrearé y acabaré contigo y sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.   
Klaus se rio.   
—Aquello fue una única oportunidad, brujita. Me pillaste en un momento de debilidad.   
—Te puedo destrozar aún siendo quien eres ahora y lo sabes.   
Caroline sonriendo fue hasta Bonnie y la abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de la bruja. Bonnie, sin dejar de mirar a Klaus, entrelazo sus manos con las de Caroline.   
—Estás avisado.   
Caroline rompió a reir, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y Klaus se sorprendió a si mismo riéndose ante una amenaza que sabía perfectamente era peligrosa. Pero había tenido razón desde el primer momento: Caroline era su luz.   
Mientras ellos se quedaban allí, Freya se acercó al ataud donde descansaba Elena y la estudió con atención.   
—Davina, ¿me ayudas? —llamó, sin dejar de mirar a la chica — ¿Bonnie?   
Bonnie la miró, aún abrazada a Caroline y ante el requerimiento de Freya, ambas se soltaron, permitiendo que Bonnie fuese hasta la bruja Mikaelson. Esta, unió sus manos a Davina y Bonnie y les dijo lo que debían recitar.   
Todos observaban con asombro como las ventanas se sacudían con tal fuerza que parecían próximas a estallar, el viento que provenía de las tres poderosas brujas, les arremolinaba el cuello y la ropa a todos y las luces parpadeaban mientras chisporroteaban para finalmente dejarlo todo en un silencio abrumador.   
Nadie se atrevía a mover un solo musculo mientras veían como Elena se incorporaba confundida del ataúd.   
Como si saliesen de una ensoñación, Damon la agarró con fuerza, arrancándola del seno en el que había dormitado por un largo tiempo y comenzando a besarla como un loco.   
Caroline se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida, pero en seguida rompió en una sonrisa enorme, así como Bonnie, que con suavidad soltaba las manos de las otras dos brujas. Stefan veía a su hermano y la que había sido su gran amor besarse y, con timidez, agachó la cabeza.   
Cuando Elena consiguió separarse de Damon, abrazó a Bonnie con fuerza, derramando lagrimas las dos amigas.   
—Pensaba que no volvería a verte — murmuraba Bonnie, llorando sobre el hombro de Elena. Esta se separó de ella y le limpió las lagrimas con los pulgares, para entonces enfocarse en Caroline, que seguía estática junto a Klaus.   
Elena fue hasta ella, tambaleante y derramando lagrimas sin parar.   
—Los has cuidado a todos — le dijo. Caroline asintió mordiéndose el labio, tratando de romper a llorar. Elena no pudo contenerse más y soltando un suspiro que solo trajo más lagrimas envolvió a Caroline con sus brazos.   
—No sabes lo que te he echado de menos — susurró Caroline en su oído, aún a sabiendas de que la mayoría los escucharían. Bonnie eligió ese momento para correr hasta ellas y estrellarse contra el abrazo.   
—¿Podéis dejar de ser unas amigas tan suicidas vosotras dos? — gruñó mientras se unían las tres. Elena y Caroline soltaron una carcajada.   
—Mira quién fue a hablar — soltó Elena.   
Caroline se separó débilmente de ellas, dejando entrelazadas sus manos con las de sus amigas. Las miró a ambas a los ojos y vio que estaban las tres en un estado similar. Sonrió débilmente.   
—Tengo algo que deciros — comenzó. Elena negó con la cabeza sonriendo y Bonnie se mordió el labio llorando sin control.   
—Es mi turno de cuidarlos a todos —le dijo Elena asintiendo. Bonnie se soltó de sus amigas para enjugarse las lágrimas. Sorbiendo por la nariz con fuerza se dispuso a hablar.   
—Nos volveremos a ver — les dijo — dejad de hacerlo sonar como si nunca vayamos a volver a estar juntas.   
Elena entonces toqueteó la cadena que rodeaba el cuello de Caroline y que quedaba medio oculta por su ropa. Cuando la sacó de debajo de las prendas que vestía su amiga, el emblema de los Mikaelson quedó a la vista de todos y Elena sonrió débilmente.   
—Si me lo permite el creador de nuestro linaje — Bonnie la miró — ya, ya sé que vuelvo a ser humana pero fui de los suyos durante un tiempo — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — nos tendremos la una a la otra por y para siempre.   
Klaus sonrió acercándose a las chicas, pasando una mano por la cintura de Caroline que volvía a llorar mientras miraba a sus amigas. Damon tomó ejemplo y fue hasta ellas, para pasar un brazo por encima del hombro de Elena y otro por el de Bonnie.   
Elijah en el fondo de la sala, asentía a Elena con una tímida sonrisa en los labios y Rebekah se limpiaba lo que siempre negaría que fuesen lágrimas. Stefan se pasaba la mano por el rostro, de forma frustrada mientras escuchaba a su hermano y sus amigas despedirse de la chica que amaba. Sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, a pesar de quererlo con muchísima intensidad también y no quería ser egoísta. Poco a poco se acercó a ellos y cuando Caroline lo miro, Stefan vio como su corazón se rompía un poco.   
Saliendo de entre los brazos de Klaus, Caroline abrazó a Stefan que terminó rompiéndose cuando la sintió envolverlo.   
—Te voy a querer siempre Stefan — le dijo, acunándole la cara entre sus manos, ambos derramando lagrimas — sin ti ni siquiera estaría aquí.   
Stefan sonrió entre lagrimas y tras limpiar las que bañaban el rostro de Caroline, se aclaró la garganta.   
—Siempre vas a ser mi loca, neurótica e insegura al cuadrado — le dijo, Caroline rompió a reír y volvió a abrazarlo entre risas.   
—Oh venga — soltó Damon yendo a abrazar a su hermano y la rubia. Cuando Stefan se apartó, Damon apretujó a Caroline contra él — procura que no te maten, rubia.   
—Lo mismo digo, Damon — le dijo Caroline separándose de él y cogiéndole la mano a él y a Stefan — Sois mi familia, ¿lo sabéis verdad?   
—Nuestro rayo de luz en el mar de oscuridad — le dijo Damon muy serio. Caroline se volvió a morder el labio para evitar llorar y Damon la apegó a él agarrándola por la cabeza.   
—Bueno, ya está bien, tenemos que dejarla ir — intervino Bonnie mirando a Klaus, que se mantenía impertérrito con las manos tras la espalda, observándolo todo. Asintió a la bruja y cuando su mirada conectó con la de Caroline no pudo evitar sonreír haciendo que ella también se riese.   
—No me puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido — le dijo acercándose a él, que se encogió de hombros abriendo los brazos para recibirla.   
—Te prometí que, sin importar cual fuera la espera, sería tu ultimo amor.   
—Si, bueno, yo sigo creyendo que la culpa de todo la tiene tu acento.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado, házmelo saber :) Nos leemos <3


End file.
